


"Les doutes de Lucifer"

by duneline



Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Michael Morningstar - Freeform, Stevie Rogers - Freeform, steven rogers - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Lucifer doute de sa place au sein de sa seconde famille, les Avengers...
Relationships: Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Michael Morningstar/Stevie Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/ Steve Rogers
Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	"Les doutes de Lucifer"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts).



> RESTEZ CHEZ VOUS.  
> Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches. ;)

« Les doutes de Lucifer »

Disclaimer :

Les personnages de la série Lucifer sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs auteurs respectifs, ainsi que les personnages des Avengers ( Marvel et Disney pour Avengers et Netflix et DC pour Lucifer.)

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Suite de « Danse au clair de … » et de « L'enfant miracle » et se situe dans l'univers de « Redemption ».

Je fais utiliser des éléments de la série de « Supernatural » car je suis une grande fan de Dean et de Sam Winchester, ainsi que de Castiel.

Lucifer, prisonnier d'un cercle de flammes produites par de l'huile sainte, tentait de se relever du sol mais les sorts puissants, destinés à blesser et à neutraliser un être céleste, le maintenaient au sol.

L'homme, dont la silhouette haute et filiforme recouverte d' une longue veste de cuir noir et qui se proclamait lui-même chasseur de démons, avait réussi l'incroyable tour de force de prendre au piège le Diable en personne.

Eveillé par des images d'une Maze torturée en pleine nuit, l'archange, sans prévenir son frère Michael et Stevie, s'était éclipsé de sa chambre en parvenant à ne pas tirer Dan d'un sommeil nécessaire après les délicieuses activités nocturnes auxquelles les deux époux s'étaient livrés.

Arrivé dans un bâtiment éloigné d' âmes qui vivent, Lucifer, ne se méfiant pas, s'était rendu au sous-sol, pièce entrevue dans les flashs qu'il avait reçu et s'était retrouvé face à face avec un homme maigre, vêtu d'une longue veste en cuir noir et possédant un arsenal d'armes hétéroclites : une bible, un crucifix, un sabre, un fusil…etc.

Cela avait bien fait rire Lucifer, devinant, à juste titre, que c'était un piège et que Maze n'avait jamais été en danger jusqu'au moment où l'homme, avec une expression sardonique, avait prononcé une incantation et allumé un cercle de feu à base d'huile sainte.

Une douleur fulgurante et atroce avait traversé le corps entier de Lucifer et l'archange, convulsant de souffrance et retenant à peine ses cris d'agonie, s'était effondré à terre sous le regard imperturbable du chasseur.

La torture de Lucifer dura des heures durant, l' état de l'archange alternant entre des phases de lucidité et d'inconscience.

« -Je peux continuer à te tourmenter toute une vie, s'il le faut, déclara l'homme, d'un ton sinistre et cessant son incantation. Je sais qu'une vie mortelle n'est rien comparée à celle d'un ange. Mais je peux me montrer persuasif et très créatif en matière de torture de créature telle que toi, Satan, Diable ou n'importe quel prénom tu as choisi ces jours-ci. Tu pourras crier, t'époumoner pour appeler à l'aide. Personne ne t'entendra. Ni tes congénères et ni Dieu. D'ailleurs, je vois mal Dieu venir à la rescousse d'un ange déchu. »

Les mots du chasseur touchèrent et blessèrent plus que ne voulut Lucifer car ils faisaient écho aux doutes et aux questions qui troublaient, parfois, l'esprit de l'archange et la vie domestique et paisible bâtie auprès de Daniel et de Nathaniel.

Son omniscient et tout-puissant père n'avait épargné Lucifer que par amour pour Daniel et les Avengers ne l'avaient accepté que par considération et respect parce qu'il était l'âme sœur de leur ami.

Quand Lucifer s'attardait sur ses pensées dérangeantes, il était contraint de reconnaître qu'il n'existait que en tant que mari de Daniel et le père de Nathaniel aux yeux de ceux qu'il avait fini par considérer comme sa seconde famille et amis.

Lucifer, désireux de ne montrer aucune faiblesse à son geôlier, éclata d'un rire cynique, lançant :

« -Ah, vous avez vraiment une perception erronée de ma nature satanique ! Pauvres mortels endoctrinés et conditionnés depuis leur enfance à avaler des dogmes sans les questionner ou douter du bien fondé de toute croyance ! Je vous plains, humain ! »

L'expression de l'homme s'assombrit et les incantations reprirent, ainsi que les hurlements de souffrance de Lucifer.

…..

L'homme contempla la pathétique créature agitée de tremblements et recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« -Tu es maintenant mon prisonnier, informa-t-il, d'une voix égale. Tu es à mon service exclusif et tu feras tout ce que je t'ordonnerai. Te tuer ne servirait à rien alors que disposer du Diable en personne peut être d'un bénéfice considérable. »

Lucifer, affaibli par des heures de tortures physiques et mentales, ne répliqua pas et sentit que le charme masquant sa véritable apparence disparaissait progressivement.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence que son père et son frère ne viendraient pas à son secours et que les Avengers ne mèneraient pas une opération pour le secourir.

Cette admission renforça le complexe d'abandon, de trahison et d'amertume de Lucifer dont l'âme s'emplit de résignation et des larmes coulèrent, sans que l'archange n'en prit conscience.

« -Lucifer, fit la voix de Stephen Strange dans l'esprit de l'ange. Je n'ai que très peu de temps mais montrez-moi où vous vous trouvez. »

Cela fit tressaillir l'être intérieur de Lucifer qui osa espérer mais les paroles venimeuses du chasseur, couplées avec les doutes de l'archange, avaient fait leur œuvre.

« -Pourquoi ? répondit Lucifer, télépathiquement. Ne me dîtes pas qu'avec vos pouvoirs et la technologie de Stark dont les Avengers disposent, vous n'êtes pas capables de me retrouver ? Avez-vous la volonté réelle de me sauver ou est-ce juste un show pour Daniel afin de démontrer que vous avez tout tenté pour me délivrer ? Laissez-moi. La vie de Daniel et de mon fils, ainsi que les vôtres, sera plus tranquille sans ma diabolique présence. »

L'agacement et l'irritation du sorcier suprême parvinrent à travers le lien télépathique et ténu entre l'archange et Strange.

« -Vous me devez une faveur, Lucifer, rappela Stephen, insistant.

-Je ne suis pas en état d'accorder quoique ce soit, fit Lucifer, avec un rire amer et défaitiste. Mais le diable tient toujours parole et même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai, je vous l'accorderai. Alors, dîtes, mon bon ami. Formulez vôtre demande.

-Faîtes-moi la faveur de tout faire pour nous revenir, crétinus, exigea le sorcier, intransigeant. Vous êtes nôtre ami, Lucifer. Alors , concentrez-vous et montrez-moi vôtre lieu de détention. »

La demande de Strange avait coupé le souffle de Lucifer qui essaya de dissimuler son émotion au sorcier et stimulé par sa parole accordée et une énergie nouvelle, l'archange rassembla ses forces pour promener un regard autour de la pièce.

Le chasseur perçut un changement en sa proie et s'approchant, il décela une énergie puissante à l'œuvre autour du Diable.

Vivement, il murmura d'autres sorts et des scintillements lumineux, prémices d'un portail magique, s'évanouirent dans l'air. Lucifer hurla, une agonie vrillant son corps déjà malmené par des heures de tortures.

« -Je suis désolé, Lucifer, lui parvint la voix paniquée de Strange. Quelque chose bloque ma magie. Tenez bon ! »

….

L'homme stoppa de jeter ses sorts, accordant un répit bienvenu au corps et à l'esprit épuisés de Lucifer qui n'avait plus la force de gémir.

« -Je reviendrai dans la journée, annonça le chasseur, toisant la forme prostrée et impuissante du maître des Enfers. Tiens-toi prêt à ta nouvelle vie de servitude : tu as bien vu que personne n'a la puissance ou la motivation réelle pour te secourir. »

Une explosion, suivie d'une déflagration assourdissante, ébranla les fondations du bâtiment et lorsque l'épaisse fumée se dissipa, le chasseur aperçut les Avengers, l'air farouche et incroyablement énervés, se tenant à quelques mètres devant lui.

L'homme se recula et se précipita dans le cercle de feu. Il agrippa Lucifer par la tête et glissa une lame sous la gorge de l'ange.

« -Désolé d'avoir tant tardé, HellBoy, lança Iron Man, d'un ton de conversation mais où on y décelait une tension certaine. Mais j'ai dû reconfigurer les paramètres de détection de vôtre traceur biométrique, avec l'aide efficace et diligente de Dan et de Bruce. Apparemment, magie et technologie ne font pas bon ménage ensemble: Jacketman a neutralisé temporairement le traceur dans vôtre bague, sans le soupçonner. »

Les yeux rouges de Lucifer s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsque ce dernier apprit que Tony avait réussi à placer un traceur identique à celui de Dan sans que l'archange ne s'en douta une seule seconde.

« -Libérez-le, ordonna Steve dont son époux Steven se tenait à ses côtés, en compagnie de Clint, Scott , de Bruce et de Stephen. Et vous sortirez en vie de cette pièce. »

Le chasseur resserra sa prise sur Lucifer et sur son sabre qui entailla le cou de l'ange. Du sang s'écoula sous les regards vigilants des Avengers.

« -Ce n'est pas un sabre comme les autres, fit l'homme, d'un ton dénué d'émotion. Je l'ai fait forger dans de l'eau bénite et j'y ai fait graver des sorts capables d'ôter tout pouvoir aux créatures comme lui.

-Son prénom est Lucifer, répliqua Clint, le regard froid et déterminé. Je vous garantis que ma flèche sera plus rapide que vôtre lame.

-Pourquoi tant d'efforts pour un ange déchu, rejeté par Dieu et responsable des maux sur Terre ? demanda le chasseur, avec mépris. Regardez-le bien ! Vous voyez combien il est monstrueux ! »

Crachant ces mots, il releva brutalement la tête de Lucifer, exposant le visage rouge et couvert de cicatrices du maître des Enfers.

Lucifer, honteux et humilié, essaya de restaurer son charme mais en vain. Il ferma les yeux, refusant obstinément de voir la répulsion et le dégoût dans les yeux des justiciers.

« -Yeah, j'avoue qu'il a l'apparence d'un toast brûlé, fit Tony, nonchalant. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que Lucifer est nôtre ami et une personne plus humaine que vous, Jacketman. Responsable des maux sur Terre ? Le libre arbitre, vous connaissez ? L'homme est la cause de ses propres maux. HellBoy n'y est pour rien. Quant au fait que son divin père ne se soucierait de son sort...Faudrait songer à changer de sources d'informations. »

Lucifer, rassuré par le speech de Tony, rouvrit les yeux et ne vit que compassion, inquiétude et une franche affection à son encontre dans les yeux de Steve, de Steven, de Clint, de Scott, de Bruce et de Stephen.

La sollicitude lue dans le regard de Tony acheva de chasser les doutes de Lucifer sur sa place au sein de la famille des Avengers.

Des larmes de soulagement et d'épuisement glissèrent sur les joues de l'archange qui, dans un ultime effort, chercha à s'échapper de son kidnappeur.

Le chasseur ne se laissa pas surprendre et allait trancher la gorge de Lucifer lorsque un tir de blaster l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur et une flèche s'incrusta dans sa main.

L'homme hurla de douleur, lâchant le sabre et se tenant la main blessée. Stephen l'attacha avec des liens magiques tandis que Steven éteignait le cercle de flammes.

Bruce souleva, avec précaution, l'archange évanoui dans ses bras et l'emmena à bord du quinjet, en compagnie d'Iron Man. Les autres Avengers le rejoignirent, sans leur prisonnier.

« -Michael est apparu et a demandé que nous le lui remettions, expliqua Scott en voyant l'interrogation muette dans les yeux de Tony. Il nous a assuré qu'il aurait droit à un juste procès. »

De cela, Tony en doutait. Mais le sort du tortionnaire de leur angélique ami ne préoccupa pas outre mesure les Avengers.

….

A l'atterrissage du quinjet, Dan ,qui attendait devant le complexe des Avengers, se rua vers un Lucifer titubant et soutenu par Steve et Steven.

Stevie, en retrait, portant Nathaniel dans ses bras, assista, ému, à la course éperdue de Dan qui rejoignit son époux en quelques secondes.

Les traits tirés et extrêmement pâles, l'archange avait pu récupérer des forces pendant le vol du retour et ses pouvoirs de guérison avaient commencé à réparer les blessures physiques causées par les sorts du chasseur.

Mais ce fut avec un sourire de soulagement et de bonheur que Lucifer accueillit Daniel dans ses bras et les deux époux s'étreignirent, avec fougue et tendresse.

Une énergie bleutée et translucide jaillit de Dan et enveloppa Lucifer dans un cocon protecteur. Une force nouvelle et rafraîchissante boosta l'énergie vitale de l'archange dont la guérison des blessures s'accéléra.

« -Merci, Daniel. » soupira Lucifer, avec gratitude et en apposant une joue sur celle de son époux .

Stephen fit signe aux Avengers de laisser au couple leur intimité.

…..

Tony observa un long moment Lucifer qui s'apprêtait, pour cause de confinement dû à l'épidémie de Covid-19, à emprunter « Air Line Strange » afin de regagner son domicile où l'attendaient Dan avec leur fils, Michael et Stevie.

Michael, en remerciement pour le sauvetage de son frère et sur consigne de Dieu, avait accordé une immunité totale contre le coronavirus aux Avengers et à leurs familles.

Steve avait voulu refusé mais poussé par ses amis et son époux, il avait fini par accepter, en insistant qu'il ne désirait aucune récompense pour avoir secouru un ami.

« -Faites-moi une promesse, Birdy. » fit Tony, en rentrant dans la chambre médicale du Q.G.

Lucifer, terminant de récupérer ses affaires de toilettes, se tourna vers le génie milliardaire, haussant un sourcil.

« -Je tiens toujours ma parole, rappela l'archange, avec un demi-sourire sarcastique. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me soutirer une promesse. Oui, je ne ferai plus cavalier seul et je préviens si je pars m'occuper de mes affaires…infernales. Je sais, je sais:ce que j'ai fait subir à Daniel est impardonnable. Non, je n'ai pas ôté le traceur de ma bague. »

La gifle prit de cours et surprit Lucifer qui se massa sa joue endolorie et qui aperçut la main coupable et recouverte du gant d'Iron Man de Tony.

« -Christ ! s'exclama Tony, blasé. Pourquoi je m'obstine avec vous, Wingman ? Je veux que vous n'hésitez pas à faire appel à nous si vous en sentez le besoin. Les amis ne sont pas là que pour les bons moments mais aussi pour s'entraider en cas de coups durs. Rentrez bien cela dans vôtre tête, Birdman : vous êtes nôtre ami et nous n'abandonnons jamais un ami. Quoiqu'il en coûte. »

Lucifer avait écouté, en silence. Les mots de Tony firent l'effet d'un baume sur les blessures , infligées par les paroles venimeuses et trompeuses du chasseur, de l'âme de l'archange.

«-Ce qui veut dire que le Diable n'est pas redevable envers vous, plaisanta Lucifer, masquant ainsi le fait qu'il était ému. Dommage ! Vous auriez pu connaître la localisation de la fontaine de jouvence si vous aviez voulu ! »

Tony cligna des yeux, statufié, sur place, d'ahurissement et sa curiosité de scientifique piquée.

« -La fontaine de jouvence ? répéta Stark, en courant après l'archange qui allait retrouver Stephen. Wait , HellBoy ! »

Lucifer éclata de rire, amusé et lança, avant de franchir le portail magique créé par le sorcier suprême :

« -Trop tard, Tony ! »

Fin.

Le

25/04/20

Duneline

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une fiction mais la pandémie mondiale de Covid-19 est bien réelle. Le seul moyen de se protéger et de protéger les autres, ainsi que de sauver des vies, est de respecter le confinement:  
> Restez chez vous. ;)


End file.
